


Naughty Children

by rollingover



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingover/pseuds/rollingover
Summary: Hank McCoy和他的朋友們約好一起去一間死過很多人的舊宅探險，結果在那裡遇到了兩個獵人，Erik和Charles。然後他的世界觀就被推翻了。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 4





	Naughty Children

**Author's Note:**

> 去年四月寫的AU。雖然我覺得這大概不會是什麼好主意，但我還是想寫看看EC兩人在SPN的世界裡做獵魔工作，與幽靈對抗的故事。我還想了關於EC兩人如何相遇，一起做獵魔工作的故事，只是我還不確定要不要寫出來。  
> 故事大概參考了SPN中的某一集，大概是第3季第13集，沒記錯的話。

卡爾德大屋是科羅拉多州最具著名的鬼屋，凡事只要住進那裡，或是進入那棟屋子的人，都會死在那棟陰沉的屋子裡，沒有一個例外。迄今為止，已經有超過十個人死在那裡面了，警察把這些死亡案件全都歸類到意外事故。但根據傳聞，所有人都認為那些『意外』都是憤怒的鬼魂造成的。當然，也不是所有人都相信這個毫無根據的傳聞。死都不相信這世上有鬼魂的人會跑到這棟屋子一探究竟，結果可想而知，新聞報紙又會有新的內容可以撰寫，而警察又多了幾筆死亡案件必須處理。

死都不相信這世上有鬼魂，而且膽子大的絲毫不畏懼死神的人當中，不包括Hank，卻包括了他一直暗戀著的Raven，以及大膽無畏的Alex。Hank真誠的相信Alex的弟弟Scott，和他一樣是被拉來強迫參加這場可能有去無回的冒險的。看看他臉上的表情，Hank完全能夠理解，並相信他的表情肯定比他還要糟。

「說真的，我們完全沒有必要這麼做，對嗎？」Hank虛弱地說。眼前陰沉詭異的廢棄大屋比他想像中還要可怕，好像只要一走進去，他就會被那棟黑暗的屋子連根骨頭也不剩地給吞噬掉。

「我們當然 _會_ 這麼做，這可是我們約好的。」Alex說，拉過一臉完全認同Hank看法的Scott站到Raven旁邊。

Hank當然記得這是他們約好的，但他現在就想悔約了。「可是——」

「Hank，我們都 _不相信_ 這世界上有幽靈，而它只是看上去很嚇人而已，所以別再擔心了好嗎？現在，過來拍一張照。」Raven拿著手機拉過Hank，讓他們全部人都和這棟房子合照了一張，然後開始擺弄手機。Hank猜想她一定正在把照片上傳到Facebook或者隨便什麼社交軟體上，她巴不得讓所有人都知道他們正在幹什麼。「我相信這個一定能讓我們成為校園風雲人物。」她邊點擊手機邊高興地說。

「我相信明天的報紙上會出現我們在這裡發生意外的頭版新聞。」Scott臉色蒼白地說。嚴重地懷疑他們不會安全的走出這棟看起來鬼氣森森的舊宅，而這肯定會讓整個州或者整個美國談論他們這群貪玩的小孩。

「好了，你們別那麼害怕，看看Alex，拿出點男子氣概，我們不會有事的。」Raven在上傳照片後依然拿著手機，興奮地指揮他們。「來吧，勇敢的男士們，打開你們的手電筒，讓我們一起開始冒險吧。」

無論如何，Hank已經沒有辦法逃避了。他用力吸了口氣，強迫自己鼓起勇氣。沒事的。就和Raven說的一樣，他不相信超自然，他只相信科學，這世上不可能存在像幽靈這樣的東西。

他誓死如歸地打開他的手電筒，看了一眼一手挽著他，一手拿著手機的Raven。更何況，他也不能把他喜歡的女孩丟在這裡，他必須勇敢起來。

「妳在做什麼？」在他們推開那扇破舊的房門後，Hank還是無法掩飾聲音裡的顫抖。

「什麼做什麼？」Raven困惑地眨眨眼，Hank指著她的手機示意她。「喔，當然是直播啊，光是那麼一張照片可不能讓別人相信我們真的來這裡探險過。」她理直氣壯地說，就著Hank照射的光線慢慢地把屋內周圍的環境仔細照過。他們一起往前走，走進了一間寬廣的，像是大廳的地方。這裡有一張大桌子和幾張倒下的椅子，旁邊的木櫃上似乎堆疊了很多東西，積了不少的灰塵和蜘蛛網。

Hank跟著Raven的步伐隨便四處看看，希望能趕快看完趕快離開這裡。但Raven並不這麼想，她似乎真的想要把這棟房子仔細的看過一遍。要是她說她還想要看地板縫有什麼東西的話，Hank也不會感到一絲意外。

「你照一下那裡。」

Hank順著Raven的指示將光束照過去。在一張沒有倒下的椅子上，有一件紅色的衣服躺在椅面上。在這種地方看到任何紅色的東西都會讓Hank感到毛骨悚然，儘管那並不代表什麼。「那只是件衣服而已。」Hank在Raven拉著他朝那張椅子走近時害怕地說，不明白這有什麼好需要湊近仔細觀察的。

「不，你看那個椅腿。」Raven說，Hank狐疑地把光束移到左後的椅腿上。因為那張椅子是白色的，所以能夠清晰的看到那上面有已經凝固的，暗紅色的痕跡。不用多加思考，Hank肯定那絕對是血跡——儘管他在說服自己也許只是不小心弄到了紅色油漆，但不管怎麼看都是陳舊的血跡。

看到血跡之後Hank的胃迅速扭曲了起來，內心猛烈的升起想要奪門而出的想法。反倒是Raven，她一如既往的無所畏懼。看著她冷靜的用手機錄下那塊血跡，為血跡說了些想法，也提到了油漆的可能性。短暫的敘述過後，他們繼續探查其他地方。這時的Hank已經覺得自己快被逼瘋了。

就在這時，當他們打算移動到別的地方的時候，他們都聽到了房子裡傳來了別的聲音。Hank的血液瞬間凝固了，和同樣嚇到不敢動彈的朋友們對望了一眼。那聲音聽起來就像是有顆球正在地板上彈跳，而那聲音離他們越來越近，越來越近，直到聲音漸漸消失不見。

他們都看到了一顆黃色皮球從他們眼前，緩慢的滾到了大廳門口，最後停下來。

Alex和Scott離門口最近，他們在原地停頓了一會兒後，Alex最先有了反應，他朝那顆皮球走近，在三人專注，緊張的注視下，平安無事的撿起了那顆球。「只是顆球而已。」他在仔細端詳完皮球後平靜地說。

Hank顫抖著吐出一口氣，沒有意識到自己不知不覺屏住了呼吸。就只是顆球而已，沒有什麼超自然現象。但說真的，為什麼會有一顆球突然滾到這裡？

也許是因為它被放在什麼地方，然後剛好掉了下來而已，肯定是這樣。

在Hank不斷以科學的角度自我安慰的時候，Alex已經把球放回地上了。「我覺得這裡沒有什麼好看的了，去樓上看看？」

Raven點頭同意。「走吧。」

正當他們走出客廳，準備走上樓梯時，前門突然被打開了。從進來開始就一直神經緊繃的Hank差點丟臉的發出尖叫。

門外走進來了兩個男人，他們在看到他們後都愣住了，而他們四個人或許是因為被嚇到的關係，一時也失去了反應，都無言地瞪視著那兩個陌生人，像是在比賽看誰先講話一樣。

Hank在穩定心緒後，開始仔細的觀察那兩個男人。個子比較矮的男人有一雙漂亮的，比天空還要湛藍的眼睛，他的粗花呢外套讓他看上去像是什麼大學裡的老教授一樣，只是是個手拿獵槍的教授；另外一個比較高瘦的男人，表情冷酷的像是在電影中會看到的殺手，穿著黑色的高領毛衣，棕色皮外套，手裡同樣拿著一把獵槍，肩上揹著一個包，看不出裡面裝了什麼。

在他很快的觀察完這對陌生男人之後，他們最終贏得了這場靜默的比賽。

「你們，」像殺手一樣的男人冷酷地開口了。「他媽的在這種地方幹什麼？」

  
**X**

  
Erik在這之前就有聽說過有關於卡爾德大屋的傳聞，只是因為路線的關係，以及有太多的案子必須去解決，所以他才會一直拖到現在才想到要來處理這個鬼屋。而且說真的，他也沒有想到這段時間居然也沒有其他人來處理。也許是因為每個人都抱持著『一定會有其他人去解決』的這種想法吧。

幸虧他和Charles剛好來到科羅拉多州，不然這個鬼屋可能會一輩子爛在這裡，等著那些沒事就想找死的白痴來參觀，然後這棟鬼屋就會堆越來越多的屍體。

就像現在這樣。這四個一看就知道是還在讀書的，充滿青春洋溢、富有活力的青少年——噢該死的，其中一個看起來年紀比其他三個都小，他們到底在想些什麼——和前幾個不知死活的人一樣，來到這裡探他媽的險。

「你們幾個，」Erik走上前將離他最近，年紀看起來最小的男孩推拉到門口。「現在馬上給我滾回家去。」

「不！我們要繼續留在這裡！」金髮男孩怒道，立刻伸手拉住被Erik拖跩住的男孩。

「沒錯，我們一定要在這裡逛完一圈才離開，否則我們是不會走的。」另一個拿著手機不知道在拍什麼的金髮女孩跟著附和道。

Erik和Charles之前就有碰過不少像他們這樣固執的人，而Erik通常沒有什麼耐心去解釋或者多加勸阻。這種工作更適合由Charles來做。於是在Erik朝他們發火之前，Charles終於出聲對他們好言相勸。

「孩子們，這裡並不安全，你們最好還是聽他的快點離開這裡。在你們發生生命危險之前。」Charles和善地說，「我想你們也不希望這麼年輕就離開，對吧？」

「生命危險？」金髮女孩像是聽到了什麼好笑的笑話一樣笑了起來，「這裡哪會有什麼生命危險，只是看上去可怕了點。你們不會真的相信這裡真的有鬼魂在作祟吧？」

Erik挑起眉。「沒錯。」他毫不猶豫地回答。

這四個小孩被他堅定不移的語氣弄得一時失去了反應。

「那你們為什麼還要來？」Erik抓著的小男孩好奇地問，「而且你們還拿著槍，不會是要用這個打幽靈吧？」

當然不，怎麼可能這麼簡單。Erik翻了下眼睛，用力的拽了下那小男孩。「不關你們的事。」他粗聲說，想要拉著他把他拖到門外，但那金髮男孩依然緊緊的抓著小男孩的手不放。

「既然你們要在這裡探險，那我們也要留下來。」金髮男孩不滿地大喊。

「不行。」Erik強硬地說，更用力的去拉已經面露痛苦的小男孩，成功的讓金髮男孩鬆開了手，沒有刻意反駁他們來到這裡並不是為了探險這件事。

「憑什麼？」

「憑我們是成年人，而你們只是群小鬼。」Erik不耐煩地怒道，他本來希望能儘快處理掉這棟該死的鬼屋，這樣回家之後至少他還有點時間和Charles做點 _什麼。_ 但現在這幾個固執的，可惡的青少年破壞了他的打算，他的心情因為他們變得越來越糟糕，下手也變得不那麼客氣。

Charles在這時伸手拉開了他的手，迫使他放開了小男孩。他有些惱火的望向他，在和那雙冷靜的藍眼睛對視後，他的怒火跟著慢慢的平復下來。

「Erik，你快弄斷那可憐的男孩的手了。」Charles溫和地提醒他，「我們得溫柔的 _請_ 他們出去。」

「但他們死都要賴在這裡，你確定你能讓他們出去？」

Charles朝他眨了下眼睛，拍了拍他的手臂。「當然，交給我吧，我保證能請他們出去。」Erik挑了下嘴角，稍微往後退了一點，像往常一樣把這份工作交給他，站在一旁擺出看好戲的模樣。Charles用他那溫潤的嗓音，以最溫柔的語調說，「孩子們，我們不會阻止你們在這裡繼續探險，但我想先請你們出去一會兒，不要進來。等我們把事情都處理完之後，你們再進來，好嗎？」

不得不承認，Charles真的是個不管對誰都富有魅力的男人。Erik看的出來那兩個脾氣比較硬的孩子在Charles柔和的態度下軟化下來，金髮女孩甚至微微紅了臉，看上去就像是要戀愛了。

「好吧，」金髮女孩在躊躇片刻後開口說道，看起來是終於妥協了。果然沒有人能夠拒絕Charles。「我們會出去的。」她說。

「但是，你們要在這裡處理什麼？」站在金髮女孩旁邊的眼鏡男孩開口了，Erik把目光投射到他身上，也許他的目光太過凌厲，那男孩頓時變得有些緊張。「我——我是說，這裡都是廢棄老舊的物品，而且也放了很久，應該沒有什麼東西需要處理，更何況你們看上去也不像是警察——當然，我也只是好奇而已，你們可以不用回答我。」

他們當然不會回答他的問題。任何幹這一行的人，通常都不會直接把真正的目的說出來，最主要的原因是因為沒有人會相信，還很容易被當成瘋子，浪費更多處理案子的時間，同時也會喪失取得線索的機會。因此Erik和Charles默契的對他的疑問保持了沉默。

「好了，你們該出去了，等我們把事情處理完你們就可以繼續探險了。」Erik轉過身，握上大門的門把手轉了一下，發現門把像被鎖死一樣轉不動之後，他皺起了眉頭，再度轉了幾次，還是一樣的結果。「該死。」他咒罵著，突然有了一股不祥的預感。

Erik剛想強行破門的時候，有人——那聲音聽起來像是男孩的，但Erik決定認為那是金髮女孩的——突然發出尖叫。他一轉過身，就看到Charles背後有個披頭散髮，面目猙獰的女鬼，正用那雙蒼白修長的手死死的掐在Charles脖子上。Erik立刻上前抓住Charles，把槍口貼到女鬼的臉上扣下扳機，女鬼的身形隨著槍聲在空氣中消散。

「你還好嗎？」Erik擔憂地詢問彎下腰咳嗽的Charles，後者虛弱的抓住他的手臂。

「我沒事，」他緩了口氣平順自己的呼吸，然後抬頭看向還沒有被打開的大門，有些苦澀地說，「看來這裡的鬼魂不想要讓我們離開了。」

「鬼——鬼魂？」小男孩驚懼地大喊，「剛剛那是 _真的_ 鬼魂嗎？」

「她不見了！她還在這裡嗎？」金髮女孩尖聲喊道，似乎被嚇壞了。

「你說不想讓我們離開是什麼意思？」眼鏡男孩恐慌地問。

「那是真的子彈嗎？」金髮男孩冷靜地問，關注點和其他三人完全不一樣。

好吧，這群小鬼終於開始害怕了，而他們當然也會有一堆見鬼的問題，Erik惱火的想著。但已經 _太晚了。_

他們被困在這裡了。

  
**X**

  
Hank McCoy是個貨真價實的書呆子。一個熱愛科學，只相信科學的書呆子。

或者說是天才。

他已經被好幾位老師大力肯定了他那比其他學生要更聰明的腦袋，以他的能力跳級去讀研究所，甚至是博士都不是問題。但他不願意這麼做。只因為他不想離開Raven，不想離開他喜歡的女孩。

為了她，即使有一堆事等著他完成，他也依然願意為她做任何事，答應她任何請求。當然，這也包括了陪她一起來這棟鬼屋探險，儘管他心裡怕的要命。

而只相信科學，不相信有超自然力量的他，完全沒有想到自己會在這裡 _親眼_ 看見一個恐怖的女鬼，試圖掐死Erik的朋友。更讓他不敢相信的是，Erik在朝女鬼開了一槍後，她就在空氣中消失不見了。

就著他們四個提出的疑問，Erik只回答了Alex的問題。顯然是因為他覺得他們三人的問題沒什麼值得解答的。「那是裝了鹽粉的子彈，不算是真的。」他邊說邊拉著藍眼睛男人擠過他們走進了客廳。

用裝了鹽粉的子彈就能讓女鬼消失？Hank想不通，這完全沒有道理。

不對，從女鬼出現在他們眼前開始，這一切就都完全失去了道理，完全打破了Hank的世界觀。而且說真的，他也不是那麼在乎他的世界觀是否被打成粉碎，現在他最在意，也是最重要的事是，他們還能不能 _活著_ 離開這裡。

他們跟著Erik走進客廳，看著他放下背包，從背包裡拿出了一大包的鹽，Alex再度發問，「為什麼是鹽？」這也是Hank最好奇，最百思不得其解的問題。

「因為鹽對鬼魂就是他媽的有效果。」Erik不耐煩地低吼，顯然已經要受夠他們無止盡的疑問了。「你們四個快點站過來，互相靠在一起。站成一圈。」

他們猶豫地朝彼此對視了一眼，儘管不知道他們想要做什麼，但Hank相信這兩個神秘的男人不至於要害死他們。於是他拉著Raven首先站到藍眼睛男人的旁邊，Alex和Scott也跟著站過來。看他們都互相靠在一起後，Erik開始在他們周圍撒了一圈的鹽。

Hank完全不懂。這又代表了什麼？

「站在這個鹽圈裡可以保護你們不被鬼魂攻擊，」在有人提出問題之前，Erik先開口解釋了，「所以在我離開這裡的這段時間裡，誰都不准踏出去，除非有人想找死。」

「我也跟你一起。」藍眼睛男人踏出鹽圈靠近Erik，從Hank這個角度看過去，他覺得他們之間的距離似乎非常親密，好像不只是朋友這麼簡單。這讓他不禁開始猜測他們到底是什麼關係。

「我自己可以的，Charles。何況你得在這裡保護他們。」Erik皺起眉，以不容置疑的語氣拒絕了——現在Hank終於知道這個男人叫什麼了——Charles的跟隨。

「這棟房子這麼大，你會需要我的幫助的，」Charles說，「而且他們站在鹽圈裡會很安全的，基本上不需要我的保護。」看到Erik好像很猶豫的樣子，Charles立即不滿的環抱起手臂，「如果你現在是在顧慮我的安全的話，你不覺得這似乎太遲了嗎？」

「不，我只是——」Erik煩惱的抓了下頭髮，「好吧，你說的對。」他嘆氣道，以命令的口吻對Hank他們說，「我和Charles要到樓上看看，在我們回來之前，你們最好都——」

在Erik停下的時候，Hank倒抽了一口氣，因為現在，所有人的手電筒都開始閃爍起來。

「發生了什麼？」他聽到Raven驚慌地喊道。

「所有人都不准動！」Erik立刻在近乎黑暗的空間裡嚴厲的命令道。

Hank能感覺到Raven緊緊的靠在他身邊，他們之間的距離近到他能夠感受到Raven傳遞而來的體溫和香水的味道。要不是時機和地點不對，他一定會很享受這美妙的時刻。

在燈光最後一次熄滅，陷入短暫的黑暗之後，燈光又再度亮起，一切重新恢復了平靜。

沒有出現什麼可怕的東西，卻又有什麼地方發生了改變。

「Charles？」Erik用手電筒往四周照了一圈，Hank也跟著看了一圈，完全沒有看到Charles的身影。

Hank將手電筒照到地上，正好照到地上躺著的手電筒和獵槍。 _哦，見鬼。_ 他驚恐的屏住了呼吸，緩緩的將視線投到Erik身上。而後者直直的瞪著地上的兩樣東西，臉色難看的就像剛剛吞下了一隻蒼蠅。

「Charles！」

此時此刻應該回應他的人，竟然在所有人的眼皮底下消失不見了。

  
**X**

  
Charles張開眼睛，恍惚地發現他什麼都看不見的時候，他以為自己瞎了，於是驚慌的想要用手撐著身體坐起身，試圖搞清楚到底發生了什麼，卻猛然發現他的雙手都被反綁在身後，無法動彈。他深吸一口氣，強迫自己保持冷靜，然後用力的眨了幾下眼睛，確定他只是被關在非常黑暗的空間裡，沒有完全瞎掉之後，他著實鬆了一口氣。

「Erik？」他試著在黑暗裡輕聲呼喊。沒有人回應，這裡安靜的只剩下他輕緩的呼吸聲。

該死。他現在大概明白發生什麼了。這個鬼魂也許是想要各個擊破他們，所以鬼魂的第一個目標就是他，她把他給帶到了這棟房子的某個地方，而Erik——上帝啊，希望他和那些孩子們都平安無事。

Charles拖著身體讓自己坐起身，在一片黑暗中感受了一下，除了自己的呼吸聲外，這裡安靜的可怕。把他綁在這裡的鬼魂現在似乎不在這裡，他只能在心裡祈禱她不是去找Erik了。

現在，他必須讓自己脫離現在的困境，他不能乾坐在這裡等待Erik來救他。於是他小心的站起身，儘管他的眼睛已經漸漸適應了黑暗，能隱約看見一些東西，但視野還是有些模糊。這裡實在太黑了。

他到底該怎麼在這片黑暗之中找到能磨掉繩子的東西？

就在Charles站在原地苦惱的時候，他突然覺得這裡似乎變得比剛剛要冷許多，而按照他以往的經驗，這通常代表了一件事。

他顫抖著抽了一口氣，恐慌瞬間攫住了他的呼吸。他能感覺到有個人從他身後靠近，有隻冰冷的手抓住了他。

哦上帝。

他完蛋了。

  
**X**

  
_冷靜。_ 他必須他媽的冷靜下來。Erik深呼吸了幾次，強壓下心中不安的恐懼。他反覆告訴自己，Charles _一定_ 會沒事的，何況這種情況也不是第一次發生了，他們有哪一次沒有化險為夷的？

他 _會_ 找到Charles的。他會救出他，然後殺了那該死的女鬼。

「你們全都待在這裡不許動。」Erik轉頭對那四個小孩命令道，他相信他們在看到Charles出事後，肯定不會再把這個當做是普通的探險遊戲。當然，如果他們真的那麼不要命，他也管不著了。他拿著獵槍和手電筒打算自己一個人去搜尋線索，在那女鬼傷害Charles之前盡快解決她，然後找出Charles的位置。

「等等！」

Erik翻了翻眼睛，本來想要忽視男孩喊他的聲音，但他不能真的不管這些小孩的命。

 _他要是不給我一個好的理由的話，我就要打爆他的鼻子。_ Erik暴躁地想著，在客廳門口急速停下腳步，轉過頭將冷冷的目光投注在撿起獵槍的金髮男孩身上。

「我也跟你一起去找你的朋友，」金髮男孩擺弄了下獵槍說，他在Erik挑起眉毛的時候補充，「不用擔心，我會用槍，你告訴我在對付女鬼的時候需要注意什麼就好了。」

「Alex！」年紀比較小的男孩跟著跑出了鹽圈，上前一把抓住了Alex的手臂。「這麼做真的好嗎？萬一你——」

「你弟弟說的對，Alex。這件事也許交給他就好了，」眼鏡男孩在鹽圈裡附和道，小心的看了眼保持沉默的Erik。「他看起來很擅長處理這類的事情，你不需要——」

「不，我們都被困在這裡，都是一條船上的，我認為我應該幫忙。而且盡早解決這件事，我們不就能盡早離開這裡嗎？」Alex堅持道，挪開了他弟弟的手。「Scott，你和Hank和Raven在這裡等著好嗎？我會回來的。」

「但是——」

「你到底要走了沒？」Erik不耐煩的打斷Scott的話，雖然他能明白Scott的這種心情，但他已經有點受不了了。一想到Charles或許在某個地方受苦，或者在死亡的邊緣徘徊，他的胃就痛苦的扭曲成一團。

「抱歉。」Alex快速的擁抱了一下Scott。「Hank，保護好他們。」

看Alex終於朝他踏步走來，Erik看了他一眼，一刻也不拖延地快步走上了樓梯。

「看見女鬼的時候直接開槍，如果子彈沒了就看附近有沒有鐵棍之類的東西，而且必須是鐵的，」Erik在走進一間房間時，對跟在他身後的Alex道。「這些都只能短暫的把鬼魂趕走，並不代表完全解決那些鬼魂。」

「那要怎麼做才能徹底解決？」Alex問，似乎不太確定現在應該要做什麼，於是學著Erik往房間的四周照了一圈。

「找到鬼魂的屍體，在上面灑鹽後燒掉，」Erik毫不隱瞞的回答，走到一個櫃子前，開始翻找放在上面的一些紙張。該死，全都是一些沒用的垃圾，沒有一個和女鬼有關的線索。「如果沒有屍體的話，就燒鬼魂生前的個人物品。」他把沒有用處的垃圾全都丟到一邊，繼續翻找其他地方。

「你是怎麼知道這些的？」

Erik沒有理他，一是他覺得這個問題沒有回答的必要，二是因為他在一個灰色的舊鐵盒裡找到了一本看上去很破舊的日記本，一些華麗但老舊的女性飾品，還有一張被摺成一半的紙張。他拿起放在日記本上的紙張，字跡凌亂且不整齊，像是一個小孩子寫的。

_在搬進這棟房子之後，我和Millie都非常興奮，因為這棟房子很大，於是有一天我們在這裡玩起了捉迷藏。我躲到了地下室，感覺這個地下室有點可怕，不過幸運的是，我在一個木板後面找到了這本藏起來的日記本，還有這些漂亮的飾品。_

_我把這些和Millie分享。我們一起躺在床上看日記本，這本日記本的主人好像是個小女孩，她還有一個弟弟，他們的感情很好，但是他們好像有一對很不好的父母。_

_這些對我和Millie就像是探險後發現的寶藏一樣，希望不會有人找到它們。_

內容寫到這裡就沒有了，沒有署名，提到的名字只有Millie而已。Erik將已經沒有什麼用處的紙張丟到一邊，拿起盒子裡的筆記本。很顯然在他們住進這棟房子之前，曾經有另一個家庭也曾住在這裡。也許這個家庭，也就是日記本的主人的家庭，才是他需要抓住的重點。

他翻開了日記本，裡面的內容雖然不多，但Erik大約也能猜到這家人到底發生了什麼。

  
**X**

  
當Charles閉著眼睛，絕望的等待疼痛或者是死亡的來臨時，他只感覺到綁在他手腕上的繩子鬆脫了。他愣了一下，接著立刻遠離靠近他的鬼魂，嘗試著在黑暗裡尋找能夠攻擊鬼魂的物品。儘管他不知道對方為什麼把他綁起來，又幫他解開繩子，反正他知道，那絕對不會是什麼好事。

在一片漆黑之中胡亂摸索的後果就是，他不小心撞到了一個很高的鐵架，在寂靜中製造了很大的聲響。鐵架隨著撞擊的搖晃掉下了一些物品，其中一樣還砸到他的腳。幸好那東西只是個小小的物品，沒有傷到他。

「你別動。」

一個有些稚嫩的聲音在黑暗中響起，Charles一時呆住了。他相信這裡除了他和一個鬼魂之外，絕對不可能會有其他活人也在這裡。

Charles保持著沉默，沒有再嘗試去做任何動作。一段時間後，這個完全黑暗的空間終於出現了光源。就在他的前方，一個矮櫃上放著一個小蠟燭，小小的燭火在燭芯上輕輕搖晃著。而站在矮櫃旁邊，點燃火焰的是一個面容慘白的女孩，她穿著一身黑白色的洋裝，在微弱的火光下直直的注視著他。

天啊，她看上去才十歲而已。

「妳到底想做什麼？」Charles咽了下口水，有點拿不準現在到底是什麼情況。

「我是來幫助你的。」她平靜地說，Charles再一次呆住了。

「 _幫助_ 我？」他懷疑自己是不是聽錯了。「妳在說什麼？妳不是來殺我的嗎？」

「不，要殺你們的是我的母親，Debbie Calder，」她搖頭解釋道，「我是她的女兒，Caroline。」

 _噢。_ Charles眨了眨眼，是Calder一家。

在來這裡之前，他和Erik在網路上查過有關於這棟鬼屋的一些事情。好幾年前，Calder一家就住在這棟房子裡，四個人的家庭外加一個女傭，全都死在這裡。警方調查過後，發現只有Caroline自殺身亡，而她的弟弟Cameron則是被毒死的，其他的大人都是被人用刀殺害。警方判斷，Debbie的丈夫Andrew，以及他們聘請的女傭都是被Debbie所殺害，Debbie則是死在她的女兒Caroline手下。

傳聞說，Debbie是因為發現了Andrew和女傭發生了關係，因此憤而殺了他們。在殺了人之後，Debbie的精神狀況也跟著出現異常，所以也殺害了自己的兒子，而Caroline出於自保，不小心殺死了Debbie。Caroline發覺全家人都死了之後，也就決定跟著家人一起走了。

有關於這一家人的傳聞其實有很多樣的版本，但就這一個版本，Charles覺得可信度還是相當大的。

不管真正的原因到底是什麼，這些對現在的他來說並不是那麼重要。他悄悄的觀察了下說要幫助他的Caroline，確定她確實沒有什麼敵意之後，Charles慢慢放鬆下來。「為什麼妳要幫我？」

「因為這是我必須做的。我恨她。」

「所以，」Charles觀察著她因為升起的恨意而扭曲的表情，他小心謹慎地問，「真的是妳動手殺了Debbie Calder？」

「她殺了 _我的_ 弟弟。」她憤怒道。

Charles因為她的語氣而輕微瑟縮了下。沒有想到她對Debbie的恨意會這麼深，更令他沒有想到的是，Cameron竟然真的是被他們的母親所殺害。他完全想像不出來，這樣的母親到底是如何會對自己的孩子痛下殺手。然後他突然想起了自己的母親。即便她對他從來都是不聞不問，同樣不是個好母親，但至少她也不會想到要殺了他。

不過，仔細回想她每次看自己的那個眼神，也許她曾經那麼想過，只是他沒有發現而已。

「我記得有一個家庭和一對情侶都來過這裡，但他們都死了，」Charles想著網路上查到的資料，懷疑的盯著Caroline，盡量不讓自己的語氣聽起來太過尖銳。「妳沒有幫助他們嗎？」

「我嘗試過，」她平淡地說，「那時的我沒有什麼力量，敵不過我的母親。但這次我會成功的，我會幫助你們安全離開這裡。」

Charles心情有些複雜的看著認真且真摯的Caroline。「妳知道我——」如果可以，他還真不想把這件事告訴她，但她有權知道。「我和Erik是獵人，專門對付像你們這樣的超自然力量，」他嘆著氣說。「所以，我們會讓妳和妳的母親徹底離開這個世界，到妳們應該去的地方。」

「那麼，」Caroline若有所思的點點頭，朝Charles露出了一個看上去冰冷但真摯的微笑。「我會很感激你們的。」

Charles有些意外的看著她，然後也給了她一個寬慰的笑容。

「抱歉，我得先暫時離開這裡了，」Caroline突然急促地說，Charles愣了一下，聽著她的語氣，他不安的皺起了眉毛。「她去找你的朋友了。」

  
**X**

  
按照目前的狀況來看，他們不可能在這裡面找到任何一具屍體，既然找不到屍體，那就只剩下物品了。雖然日記本裡沒有明確的寫清楚這些首飾是誰的，但Erik猜想，這些首飾屬於女鬼的可能性相當大。

於是他將鐵盒裡的首飾全倒在地上，左右看了看希望能找到汽油，但很顯然這個破爛的地方不會放這種東西。

「你在做什麼？」站在一旁的Alex困惑地道。

「找汽油。」Erik把每個櫃子裡的東西全都翻了出來，全都是沒用的東西。

「你要燒這些首飾？」Alex很快領悟過來。「你覺得這些首飾是那個女鬼的？」

「很有可能。」在把這間房間徹底搜索過後，一無所獲的Erik感到越來越煩躁。也不知道Charles現在還好不好。「我以為你跟著我是要幫我的忙，而不是問我一堆問題。」他語調譏諷地說，抬眼瞪向沒有任何動作的Alex。

「我只是想搞清楚狀況。」Alex嘟囔著辯駁。「我記得樓下客廳好像有一個汽油桶，我下去看看。」

「不，我們一起下去。」Erik抓起那些首飾，全部放回鐵盒裡。不等Alex反應，徑直從他身邊走出門，快步走下樓梯。在走到客廳門口後，他刻意無視那些孩子疑問的目光以及無窮無盡的問題，回身問緊跟在他後面的Alex。「在哪裡？」

「應該是在這裡。」Alex走到牆邊的一排櫃子前，在連續開了三個櫃子之後，他從裡面拿出一個汽油桶。沒有很重，裡面大概只剩下不到三分之一。「好像沒剩多少了。」

Erik把鐵盒裡的日記本拿出來放到一邊，將盒子放到地上。「倒一些在這上面，別全部倒完。」

在等Alex倒汽油的時候，他從褲袋裡拿出打火機，正要點燃，他就感覺到周身有一股刺骨的寒意。

與此同時，Raven尖叫起來。Erik回過身想要朝現身的女鬼開槍，卻在開槍之前被一股力量甩出去，撞到牆上，打火機和獵槍不慎從他手中脫飛出去。

Erik咬牙忍下疼痛，想要撿回他的獵槍，但那女鬼還沒打算放過他，她拿著一把沾滿血跡的刀，撲到他身上和他扭打在一起。

但這場扭打沒有持續多久，Alex就開槍射中了女鬼，暫時打退了她。Erik爬起身，目光在地板上梭巡。「打火機呢？」

Alex用手電筒跟著找了一下。「在這裡！」他撿起掉在他附近的打火機，點燃之後正要丟到鐵盒裡，結果那女鬼再次出現了。

而這次她是出現在Alex面前。她的攻擊對象不再是Erik。他能夠看到那把鋒利的刀和Alex的距離實在太近了，幾乎沒有給他反應的時間躲避，Erik也來不及去保護他。

因此他以為自己會看到Alex被刺死的畫面，而他會為此愧疚一輩子，也會因為Charles的悲傷而感到痛苦。但慶幸的是這些都沒有發生，因為他看到有一道影子——那是另一個幽靈嗎？見鬼，所以這棟房子裡一直都有兩隻鬼魂？——衝到女鬼身上，阻止了她刺殺的計畫，兩隻鬼魂開始扭打在一起。

儘管Erik不知道那個突然冒出來的鬼魂為什麼會阻止女鬼，幫助他們，但這些都不是他們現在該關注的重點。現在是唯一的機會了。Erik起身看向還呆在那裡的金髮男孩。「該死的，Alex！快點火！」他大吼。

回過神來的Alex立刻將點燃的打火機丟到鐵盒裡，被澆上汽油的首飾立即燃燒起來，和另一隻鬼魂打在一起的女鬼尖叫著在空氣中消逝。

現在所有人都能看清了，剩下的那一個鬼魂是個小女孩，她面色慘白的站在那裡看著他們。儘管Erik感覺的到她對他們沒有很強的敵意，他依然緊繃著肌肉，警覺地盯著她。

「他在地下室。」小女孩安靜地開口，他們都被她給嚇了一跳，而Erik則有些意外的微微挑起眉毛。一個可以溝通的鬼魂，這樣事情就好辦很多了。「我可以帶你去找他。」

Erik花了一秒鐘的時間觀察她，知道她沒有惡意，因此沒有拒絕她的好意。他抓起獵槍上前走了幾步，回頭朝還乖乖待在鹽圈內的孩子們說，「都待在原地，」他看了一眼還想跟著他的Alex。「你也一樣。」

不等Alex說話，Erik便已經跟著小女孩走出客廳的門，穿過一條窄小的走廊，進入一間寬敞，擺放了一些破舊木箱的空間裡。

「把這個櫃子推開，就能看到地下室的門。」小女孩指著正前方的一個老舊的大木櫃。Erik將木櫃旁的一些木箱都弄走，然後用力把木櫃推到旁邊。就如小女孩說的，地下室的門就藏在木櫃後面，要不是有她指引，Erik真不知道自己會在這棟房子裡耗多長的時間找這扇該死的破門。

Erik用槍托破壞那扇老舊的木門，在破開一個人能通過的洞口之後，他終於聽到了Charles的聲音。

「Erik！」

地下室非常黑暗，只有蠟燭微弱的火光能夠起到一絲照明的作用。Charles就站在燭光照明的範圍內，Erik能清晰的看到他那蒼白卻帶有喜色的面容，他心中的那一塊巨石終於緩緩落下。

一如既往的，他救出了Charles。 _安全，_ 完好的Charles。

「你找到我了。」Charles小心地走上嘎吱作響的老舊階梯，在走出地下室後，他和Erik相擁在一起。

「我永遠都會找到你。」Erik貼著他的耳朵微笑，然後稍微往後退了開來，左手自然地安放在Charles的腰上，他看向還站在旁邊的女孩，有些不甘願地承認，「不過，最主要還是多虧了她的幫忙。」

「謝謝妳，Caroline。」Charles感激地說。

Caroline面無表情地聳肩，「這是我該做的。」她說。「我猜我們是時候說再見了。」

Erik和Charles互看了一眼，後者點頭，略有些遺憾地說，「是的，妳說得對。」

  
**X**

  
順利的送走Caroline之後，他們也終於能夠離開老舊大宅了。他們一個個從門廊走下樓梯，對於能夠重新呼吸新鮮空氣和見到明亮的太陽而感到愉悅。

在他們離開之前，Charles認為自己非常有必要教育這些孩子。

「嘿，孩子們，我知道你們這個年紀很喜歡到處尋找刺激，但這種危險的活動下次還是別做了，好嗎？」Charles嚴厲地說。

「當然，這次的經驗讓我對這個世界徹底改觀了。」Raven說。

「我以後也能跟你們做一樣的事嗎？」Alex問，「就是像這樣幫助那些需要幫助的人。」

Charles驚訝的看著認真的金髮男孩。有很長一段時間Charles都被困在地下室，所以他不知道這之間發生了什麼，讓這個男孩對他們所做的事充滿了熱忱。這很不好。

「Alex，你還很年輕，你現在要做的事就是讀書。這種事也不是說做就能做得來，你根本無法想像外面的世界有多危險。」Erik拍了拍Alex的肩膀，意有所指地說，「好好照顧你的弟弟。」

看著Alex有些沮喪的樣子，Charles知道像這樣的男孩不可能會這麼容易放棄。希望他們在未來不要在同一個圈子裡看到他。

「好了，你們都快回家吧。」Charles驅趕他們。看著孩子們開心的和他們道別，騎著腳踏車漸漸離去後，他和Erik也回到車上。

「先去旅館休息？」Erik邊啟動車子邊問。

Charles打著哈欠點頭，「在路上你得把事情經過告訴我。我不喜歡什麼都不知道的感覺。」

Erik微笑著湊過去在他嘴唇上輕吻了一下，順手摸過他的耳朵，「我知道，我會這麼做的。」他說，調整好車載音樂的音量後踩下油門，轉著方向盤讓車子開到車道上。「但我想你可能會想先小睡一下。」他輕聲說。

這時Charles覺得自己的眼皮似乎快要黏在一起了，「好吧，你是對的。」他咕噥著認同道，在座椅上調整好角度閉上眼睛。

現在他要順從身體的意願，在車上睡一小段時間。反正在接下一個案子之前，他和Erik還有很多的時間。

**Author's Note:**

> *燒物品那一段我不太確定是否正確，我印象中SPN裡好像有一集有燒物品，但忘記是那一集了。


End file.
